Brusk's 3D organisation
Struktur og funktion Redegøre for struktur og funktion af brusk Alle bindevæv udvikles fra mesenkym!!!! Brusk er en specialiseret form for bindevæv og af celler og ECM. Brusk (pånær ledbrusk) indeholder ikke kar eller nerver, og derfor må diffusionen ske gennem grundsubstansen (meget fast vandholdig gel). Brusk findes meget hos børn. Den er i stand til at vokse meget hurtigt og har en vis fasthed - forkalkes så senere. Celler og ECM Beskrive celler og ekstracellulær matriks i hyalin, elastisk, og fibrøs brusk '' Brusk består af 95% ECM, hvilken så er det funktionelle element. ECM er solid og fast, men stadig fleksibel. ;Chondrocytter: Er isolerede i små hulrum i ECM, '''lacunae'. De producerer og vedligeholder matrixen, men de er kun 5% af alt. De reagerer på mekaniske, elektriske og kemiske signaler. :Findes enten for sig selv eller i isogene grupper (celler der lige er blevet delt, og er af præcis samme slags). De lige-blevet-delt-celler vil producere martix, hvorved det vil omringe dem, og så vil de blive spredt væk fra hinanden. (De syntetiserer også nogle nedbrydende enzymer, som kan hjælpe dem med at omrokere/omlokere sig selv). :;De aktive: Viser store basofile områder i cytoplasma (protein yntese) og store klare områder, hvor den store og aktive Golgi er. ;Hyalin brusk: Har et glasagtigt og blåligt udseende. Mest almindelige. Strubehoved, næsen, trachea. Type II kollagen, GAGs, proteoglykaner, multi-adhæsive-glykoproteiner. - giver en glat overflade, deltager i lubrication ved synovialled, og fordeler kraften til knoglen. :;Kollagen: Type II mest men også 4 andre typer - alle disse findes kun i brusk. :;Proteoglykaner: Der findes tre slags GAGs i brusk: hyaluronan, chrdoitin sulfat, og keratan sulfat. De to sidste danner proteoglykanerne med et core-protein - den vigtigste proteoglykan er aggregat; som pga. sulfat-grupperne er meget negativt ladede med affinitet for vand-molekyler (kan binde vand). Dette aggregat kan gå sammen med hyaluronan, og danne proteoglykan-aggregat. ::60-80% af hyalin brusk består af intracellulært vand, som ofte er bundet til proteoglykan-aggregat - som giver den modstandsdygtighed overfor tryk. :;Multi-adhæsive glykoproteiner: Ankrer chondrocytterne til matrixen. :;Perichondriumet: Tæt bindevæv, der sidder godt fast, omgiver hyalinbrusk (med undtagelse af ledbrusk (artikulærbrusk) - idet den skal være i kontakt med knoglen). ;Elastisk brusk: Elastisk fibre, elastiske lamellae + alt i hyalin brusk. Undergår aldrig forkalkning. Giver fleksibel støtte. Øre. ;Fibrøs brusk: Type I kollagen (tæt regulære bindevæv) + alt i hyalin brusk, men ikke lige så meget ECM. Fibroblaster og chondrocytter, der ligger i isogene grupper - omkring dem er ECM homogen, hvilket vil sige at det ikke er bindevæv. Ingen perichondrium. Modstår deformation ved stress. Menisken, intervertebral disks - shock absober. Hyalin brusk Angive funktioner for hyalin brusk: knoglemodel, ledbrusk Hyalinbrusk er en model for knogler i fostre ved endochondral ossifikation, og efter at brusken er blevet til knogle, vil en growth-site remain, som kaldes epifyse-skiven. I en voksen er der hyalin tilbage i ledbrusk (og trachea, bronchi, larynx, næse). Hyalinbrusk har let for at forkalkes, og når det sker, vil det blive til knoglevæv, hvis: *Ledbrusk med siden mod knoglen vil forkalkes. *Forkalkning sker i brusk ved endochondral ossifikation (ved vokse-alderen, når de skal til at erstattes af knoglevæv). *Hyalinbrusk forkalker med alderen. Lysmikroskopisk niveau Beskrive brusk på lysmikroskopisk niveau (chondroblaster, lakuner, isogene grupper, perichondrium) ;Capsule: of a lacuna - der ses kraftigere basisk farvning, pga. matrixen lige omkring lacunae - ingen kollagen II heri. ;Territorial matrix: Kollagen II. ;Interterritorial matrix: Desuden skrømper chondrocytten ved farvning, så den ligger ikke i hele lacunae. Perichondrium bestpr af to lag - et fibrøst og et cellulært lag. Ofte umodne-chondrocytter ved perichondrium. Ledbrusk opdeles i: ;Superficiel zone: flade, elongerede chondrocytter. ;Intermediær zone: runde chondrocytter. ;Dyb zone: Går i kolumner. ;Calcificeret zone: Forkalket.. Lige op mod knogle. Vokser Brusk kommer fra mesenkymcellerne ved chondrogenese - her dannes chondroblaster, der sekrere matrix. Når de er komplekt omgivet af matrix, kaldes de chondrocytter. Vokser på to måder: *Interstitiel vækst - indeni *Appositionel vækst - ved overfladen Ved appositionel vil nogle brusk-celler ved inderfladen af perichondriumet, differentiere til chondroblaster. Før det lignede de fibroblaster og producerede type I kollagen. Nu vil den producere type II kollagen. Nye fibroblaster produceres, som vedligeholder perichondriumet. Ved interstitiel vækst vil nye brusk-celler komme fra celledeling af chondrocytter - de ender så med at ligge i samme lacunae, men matrix-sekretionen, gør at nye lacunaer skabes. De har svært ved at reparere sig selv: avaskulær, immobilitet af chondrocytter, og modne chondrocytter har svært ved at proliferate. Category:Vævs 3D organisation